


Crazy Possessive

by vermilion_aura



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Although they are not mates, Hiei and Amaya express how possessive they are with each other after Amaya confronts a woman that flirted with Hiei.HieixOC
Relationships: Hiei (YuYu Hakusho)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Crazy Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> This piece started putting itself together after my boyfriend and I started re-watching _Yu Yu Hakusho_. I own all four seasons on DVD, and considering it's been a long time since we both watched the series, we thought a trip back down to our childhoods would be a nice thing to do. Considering I have written a couple stories with Kurama, I have yet to write something with the short, stubborn fire demon. I haven't written much smut since my _Persona 5_ fic _Acknowledgment_ , and I hope I haven't lost my edge. Enjoy! Title is accredited to the song of the same name by the singer Kaci Battaglia.

She grabbed her by the hair, scrunching her ebony curls as she brought her up to her feet. Silver-grey eyes stole a glance at the woman’s friend, who was down in the fetal position after receiving a swift, sharp kick to the stomach. Turning her attention back to the woman in her grasp, Amaya slammed her hard into a nearby tree. She could hear the bark of the tree crack, causing a smirk to form on her lips. After taking the moment in, she leaned in close to the ear of her prey.

“You still have the guts to go near Hiei again, despite my warning you in the past? I fucking told you that he’s taken, and I promised that I would show you the definition of crazy if you didn’t heed my warning.”

She spoke in a dark, sadistic tone; one that rang the desire to kill, causing the woman before her to cry as she grabbed the back of her head.

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! I know my fault!”

“I may be small compared to you, but I pack one hell of a punch when I’m pissed off!”

Amaya concluded that statement with a swift, solid punch to the woman’s stomach, causing her to groan in pain.

“And that cunt, redheaded bitch you call your friend is no different from your skank ass. How dare she go after Kurama when he’s with my best friend?!”

With that, she delivered the other woman another kick to the stomach, causing her to have to groan out an apology.

“Hope you two have learned your fucking lesson. Should this happen again, my best friend and I will be bringing home your heads to put on pikes as souvenirs.”

She then loosened her grip on the mane of ebony hair, and the woman slumped to the ground. The redhead stayed in the fetal position as Amaya took off into the evening. Once she put a good distance away from the scene, she used her telepathic ability to communicate with the kitsune she called her best friend.

_“Vixen, I took care of that cunt that was attempting to hit on Kurama.”_

She got a response immediately.

_“Good. I would have handled it myself if I wasn’t away on family matters. What about the bitch you told me about that was all over Hiei?”_

_“I took care of her too. I got lucky to have caught them both together. I made the warning clear. If they don’t heed it, we’ll both be going home with a severed head each.”_

_“I must say that you’re bold, Amaya. Hiei isn’t even your mate, and yet, you had the guts to say that he was.”_

The silver-grey haired shadow demon felt her breath hitch in her throat.

_“Then again, judging by the woman, she seemed nothing more than a desperate loser that believed she found a free catch.”_

Amaya couldn’t help but chuckle.

_“Same goes for the bitch that was flirting with Kurama.”_

_“Anyways, hurry and return home, Amaya. Sounds like you have some steam to blow off. Thanks for having my back.”_

_“You’re welcome. Anytime, Vixen.”_

Her message sent, Amaya started the journey back to the home she made in Ningen Kai via portal. It didn’t take her too long thanks to her impressive agility, reaching her front door within fifteen minutes. She quickly unlocked the door, and once she shut it and locked it behind her, she walked to the kitchen and turned the light on.

She let out the breath she had been holding for quite some time; she was surprised at her temper, and over a man of all people and things to be pissed off about. It was true that Hiei wasn't her mate; it was merely a ruse she had prepared when she confronted the woman. If she hadn't held back her temper in full, both of them would have been barely breathing when she was done with them.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't catch a familiar wave of spirit energy entering through her window. Her unseen guest stood in the shadows away from the light that lit the small portion of her kitchen.

"Seems like you've been out fighting. I can smell blood."

Amaya felt her heart stop; she knew, that dark, velvet, masculine voice anywhere. She turned around slowly so that she was facing him, catching his silhouette in the darkness.

"Breaking and entering, are we?"

"It wouldn't be that hard for me to discover all the nooks and crannies. So, who did you pummel or nearly pummel to death?"

He stayed in the cover of the darkness, leaving her to imagine those crimson eyes staring back at her.

"They weren't challenging at all. Just two women I had to confront. One of them was trying to hit on Kurama, and with Vixen away, I had to have her back."

The dark fire demon knew that there was more to her story, and judging by her expression, she was hiding something.

_“I saw her friend hitting on you, and I'll admit that I wasn't too happy about it.”_

She opened her mind up to him, allowing him to merge his mind with hers.

_“Both those cunts had it coming. They got what they deserved. I did lie to the woman that hit on you. I said that you were my mate, even though you're really not. I just wanted to give her a scare, especially considering I had to teach her friend a lesson for hitting on a taken man.”_

He could only imagine her morphing to her bloodthirsty persona and torturing the two women in question. Having seen that side of her numerous times whenever they fought together, it still had the power to unnerve him.

“Hey. Don’t think of my sadistic self too much. I’ve turned off enough men in my lifetime with it, and that includes Mr. Toddler Demigod.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the nickname she gave Koenma.

“You can take my word for it. Your occasional thirst for blood doesn’t turn me off.”

“Anyways, I’m sure you’re not here to scold me for having the blood of a couple cunts on my hands. What is it you want, Hiei?”

He moved swiftly so that he was standing directly in front of her. Amaya slowly backed up, which only made him step forward until her lower back hit the edge of the kitchen counter. Hiei’s crimson eyes roved her figure, the full image concealed by her leather black sleeveless top and matching leather mini skirt. A pair of black, leather lace-up combat boots encased her slim legs just above the knees, making his mouth salivate for what lies underneath.

He pressed his hard, sturdy body against her, keeping her pinned as one hand moved up her leg. The coarse touch of his palm as it went under her skirt sent a shiver to rack her spine. She bit her bottom lip to suppress the moan begging to escape her throat as her hands gripped the edge of the counter behind her. He took in her expression as he rubbed her thigh, loving how she was enjoying it, despite attempting to resist it. She gulped as his other hand went up her other leg, joining its twin at the hem of her panties. With swift skill, the ebony fabric was pulled down her legs, lost in the darkness as it was tossed across the room.

He brought her legs up to wrap around his waist and pulled her away from the counter, moving her to the breakfast bar that was just across from there. He kicked aside two of the stools so that he could seat her on the cool, marble surface of the bar, and then removed her boots and socks. He then used his hands to keep her knees apart, settling himself in the newly formed niche for his hips.

“What I want is you, Amaya. You did have some nerve lying to that woman and to me.”

She did lie to the woman about their relationship, but when did she ever lie to him?

“I haven’t lied to you, Hiei.”

A sudden gasp emitted from her throat when she felt the tips of his fingers brush the junction between her thighs.

“Don’t you bullshit me, my little shadow demon. There was more behind that lie.”

_“You wanted that lie to be true, didn’t you?”_

He caught a glimpse of her thoughts just before she shut him out of her mind. Those thoughts combined with her silence told him what he needed to know.

_“Regardless of whether or not you come clean with me, I’ll fulfill that wish. I’m tired of these other men looking at you like a damn meal ticket.”_

She let out a chuckle as she lowered the defenses around her mind.

_“Seems like I’m not the only one possessive over someone they’re not mated with.”_

With a low growl, Hiei leaned forward in an attempt to cover her lips with his, but Amaya pulled away just as his lips brushed hers. She leaned back until she was lying down on the bar.

_“Don’t start with me, Amaya. I’m not in the mood to be teased right now.”_

_“If you’re serious about wanting me, Hiei, then show it to me.”_

The fire demon smirked as his gaze roved her form. One hand reached for the zipper of her sleeveless top and pulled it down, parting the leather to reveal the simple black bra underneath. He wasted no time unhooking the front clasp and exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze. Her skirt was practically ripped from her figure, leaving her completely nude before him and the evening.

He stripped off his black sleeveless shirt, and Amaya caught a glimpse of his rippling, muscular chest. He was the definition of power and perfection, and to have that sexy physique on top of her petite form made her stomach churn with excitement.

She let out a yelp when he pounced on top of her, his knee brushing the junction between her legs. She arched her back slightly, her rosy pink nipples becoming hard and ripe for the suckling. One of his hands moved up, caressing her side before stopping at her breast, rolling her hardened nipple between his index and middle finger. She arched further into his touch, the feel of his hand identical to the feel of velvet. He lowered his head towards her other breast, gently blowing on the swell of her skin and making her squirm beneath him. He spent a brief moment teasing her breast with his hot breath before lavishing the swell with kisses. Her hand found the nape of his neck, her fingertips kneading the area for a short time before tangling in his ebony locks.

A soft gasp resembling his name escaped her mouth when his lips closed around the hardened bud of her nipple. He timed the sucking of her nipple with the kneading of her breast, rolling her other nipple between his fingers. His canines grazed her areola while the tip of his tongue lavished the bud. He alternated his mouth and hands between her breasts and nipples, making her moan and writhe with pleasure beneath him.

With both her breasts in each hand, Hiei started a kissing trail from the valley between her breasts down to her stomach. Her hips bucked against him on impulse when she felt his tongue tease her navel in combination with him kneading her breasts.

“We’re just getting started, my little shadow demon,” Hiei growled against her skin.

He then pulled his hands away from her breasts to unbuckle the belts of his pants, pushing the fabric down and then kicking them off once they reached his ankles. Amaya’s breath hitched at the sight of him; muscular and well endowed, any woman would have been begging him to be dominated. Even though she couldn’t really speak it, her body spoke it all for him.

Having sensed her body’s desires, Hiei positioned his hardened length between her legs. His plan was to fuck her hard to where she wouldn’t be able to move for at least a whole day. However, he wanted to hear her say it. If she was serious about what she said to the woman that attempted to hit on him, she’ll acknowledge it to him directly.

“Let me hear you say it, Amaya. Do you want me to be yours, as you claimed to that wretched woman?”

The shadow demon let out a small, protesting moan, but knew she had to heed his word to get what she wanted.

“I want you, Hiei. Fuck me and make me yours,” she spoke in a somewhat hoarse, yet begging tone as a result of all the moaning she did throughout the evening.

He flashed her smirk that signaled his satisfaction, and with one rough, yet powerful thrust, the fire demon was deep inside her. He was surprised at how tight her walls felt around his cock, and it was all he could think about as he moved his hips. Amaya cried out as he slammed hard into her, her free hand finding his broad shoulder. The hand in his hair moved to his other shoulder, her fingertips digging lightly into his skin as she held on for dear life.

His hands found her hips, keeping her still and locked in place as his cock sunk into the deepest pit of her warmth. Their scorching figures became one, with beads of sweat breaking out on both their bodies. His mouth found the swell of her left breast, his teeth sinking into her flesh and drawing blood. Amaya let out a keen moan resembling his name as he left his mark, and with one, final hard thrust, spilled his seed deep inside her to seal the deal.

“You’re mine now, Amaya,” he growled in a low voice against her skin that her ears barely caught.

Peeking up to see her face, he saw her nod, feeling her chest rise and fall with every breath she took.

“I dare that bitch, her friend or any other woman to try and flirt with you now.”

She felt him chuckle, which sent a small chill down her delicate spine.

“The same goes for any of the males that try to come after you.”

She smiled slightly before allowing herself to pass out on the kitchen bar, with him following suit soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this piece was enjoyable. I honestly think my smut writing is a bit off, but I hope you all think otherwise. I have an itch to write more _Persona 5_ fics, primarily with Akira and my character Alana with some reader-inserts featuring Akira. I do want to include some stories with Yusuke and my other character Mikaela too. My playing _Persona 5 Royal_ plus reading some fics on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/) has gotten the plot bunnies hopping around. All of this is quite the distraction from _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ , but I figured a good distraction might get be back into the groove I once had with it before I hit that rut. Wish me luck, and check back!


End file.
